The Journal
by NightmaresofRed
Summary: A 20 year old girl finds a journal from the Holocaust. At the end of the journal the man says he will get away from the Nazis, but how? Kristina finds a portal that leads her to Montressor! Three years later she is being chased by pirates, can Jim help he
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, even though I wish I did. Jim is HOT for a cartoon character, I wish he was real. He'd be such a good boyfriend! Why can't I find a guy like that! ~Sorry I'm rambling!~ HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Summary: This story is about Kristina who is 20 and is an intern at the Holocaust museum in Washington, D.C. She finds a journal written by a man who went into hiding during the Holocaust. His journal ends by saying " I have found a place where I can be free of the Nazis. (No offense to Germans, I'm German myself.) Hopefully when I return the war will be over and the people of Germany will be one step closer to realizing that Jews are people too." Kristina find a portal, that leads to Montressor. Now, 3 years later she is being chased by pirates, who are after something, but what? Can Jim help her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Benbow Inn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jim grabbed the last dirty dish from the table and rinsed it in the sink. Today had been a good day at the inn, he'd met a man who was interested in having him as captain of a major vessel. Since he had graduated the academy he had had a great life, but something was missing and he had no idea what. This night reminded him of the night Billy Bones came to the inn, with a present that changed his life forever. Little did he know that whatever happened tonight would change his life also.  
Suddenly the door opened and a silhouette of a young woman was highlighted against a flash of lightning. Jim stood still with his hand on his gun, incase of an emergency. She removed her hood and Jim could see her medium length dirty blond hair flowing over he shoulders.  
"Do you have a room?" The young woman asked.  
"Yes, it will be $120 per night. Your name is?" Jim asked the woman.  
"Kristina Anderson, you?"  
"Jim Hawkins, my mother owns the inn. I'll show you to your room."  
'Thank you." Kristina said as she was shown to her room.  
  
*How does this sound? Review and tell me if I should write more! I'm not writing anymore unless 2 people review!!!!*  
  
~THANKS ShAdOw06111~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Mrs. Hawkins, my juice!" Mrs. Dunwitty yelled, just like every morning.  
"Jim could you get Mrs. Dunwitty her juice?" Sarah Hawkins asked around the pile of dishes.  
"Sure mom." Jim said as he ran to the kitchen. There he found Kristina sitting on a stool eating a purp. Her blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she had a lain dress on.  
"Hi, can I help in anyway?"  
"Yeah, you could probably take orders. We could use all the help we can get. Do we have to pay you?" Jim asked nervously.  
"Of course not! I'll work for free!" Kristina answered, grabbing a pad and pen. She walked out of the kitchen and took the person who was yelling the loudest's order. Mrs. Hawkins came into the room and asked Jim who the new girl was.  
"She's one of our guests, but she insists on working for free. She came in last night, her name's Kristina Anderson." Jim answered starring at how fast she took the guests orders.  
"Really? Where is she from?" Sarah asked.  
"I don't know, I didn't ask." Jim answered, "How about we ask her later tonight, she seems to have her hands full."  
"All right, just remind me later." Mrs. Hawkins told him as she cooked the guest's orders.  
"Okay, I better get back to washing the dishes."  
The rest of the day went smoothly with Kristina taking orders, Mrs. Hawkins cooking and Jim washing dishes. When it was time to close up, everyone left with reluctance. All of the guests commented on Kristina's professionalism and great personality.  
"Well Kristina I think that you should work for us full time. From the comments I'm getting from the guests, we could use someone like you." Mrs. Hawkins told her as they cleaned up.  
"Thank you Mrs. Hawkins. This is nothing compared to the job that I used to have on Earth."  
"So, you're from Earth! My husband was from Earth." Mrs. Hawkins said sadly.  
"He was?" Jim asked astonished.  
"Yeah, from a place called Germany I think."  
"Really? I'm from a country called America." Kristina told them. "But I studied in Germany for awhile."  
"How did you get here? Earth is millions of light years away."  
"I have to go get ready for bed, it was nice talking to you Mrs. Hawkins." Kristina said quickly.  
Once she left Jim and Sarah started to talk. "I think that she was avoiding that subject. I wonder how she got here." Sarah told Jim.  
"I agree, how did dad get here anyway?" Jim asked.  
"I'm not sure, he never told me."  
"Well I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long time." Jim said as he stretched and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jim woke up later than he usually would. He walked into the kitchen to find a dark haired girl taking peoples orders, while Kristina was washing dishes. He walked up next to her and started to take a dish out of her hands.  
"I can do this Jim, you can go help your mom take orders and I will wash the dishes."  
"No I can handle it. Just go back to giving orders the people love you."  
"Really? Was that a compliment?"  
"Maybe." Jim started to splash her with the water in the sink.  
"Oh you wanna play it that way. You are going down!" Kristina filled a cup and dumped it over Jim's head.  
"You wanna bet!" Jim answered as her grabbed the hose and sprayed it at her. Kristina shrieked and crouched down behind the counter trying to flee from the oncoming water. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey People! Thanks for the reviews!!!! Now I need two reviews to write a chapter 4!!!! R/R! '...' ~ thought  
  
Chapter 3  
"Okay stop! I give! What do you want for my surrender?" Kristina asked Jim and she stood up and smiled innocently.  
"Umm..."Jim thought starring at the ground.  
"Kristina!" The black haired girl yelled. "This customer wants you to take their order! They don't like me!"  
"Alright I'll be right there!" Kristina told her as she turned to Jim. "You think about it and I'll get back to you! Sorry, duty calls!" She said as she turned and took off her apron and grabbed a pen and paper.  
"But.." Jim started as she walked away. 'I knew what I wanted, to know what happened with you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black haired girl, Mrs. Hawkins, Jim and Kristina were sitting by the fire talking.  
"So" Jim broke the silence. "Who are you?" he asked the dark haired girl.  
"Shayna, I'm one of Kristina's friends. I came after her."  
"So, Shayna where are you from?" Mrs. Hawkins asked shifting her position.  
First Shayna looked at Kristina who nodded, the turned back to Mrs. Hawkins. "I come from Earth and America just like Kristina. We went to the same high school, but when she went to Germany. I went on a vacation with her and then she found the..."  
"The perfect guy!" Kristina quickly interrupted before Shayna could say anymore. Kristina glared at Shayna, who shrugged and continued to look at the floor.  
Suddenly the door burst opened and none other than, Silver stepped into the inn.  
"Silver! What are you doing here?" Jim stood up from his seat.  
"Well Jim-bo I'm here to see you! Who are your friends?" He asked as he looked behind Jim.  
"That Kristina, Shayna and my mom." He said pointing to each of them. Kristina was covering her face with her hand. "You guys this is Long John Silver, he served on the same ship as me."  
"Nice to meet you, all. You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" Silver asked Kristina, trying to see her face. (Got that from Pirates of the Caribbean! Really good movie!)  
"Um. No, I don't think so." She rushed.  
"Now I know! You were the girl that those pirates are looking for!" Silver said pointing at Kristina, who turned red and looked away.  
"WHAT?! Tell me right now! Why are they looking for you?" Jim screamed at Kristina.  
"Let me start for the beginning..."  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Please R/R!!!! Penguins Rule!!!!  
  
~ShAdOw06111 


	4. Chapter 4

I bet you'll hate me now because I left you at a cliffhanger. Sorry!!! lol! I was just wondering if any of my reviewers are guys. The reason I'm wondering is because all of my reviews they I have gotten seem to come from girls! Please if you are a guy I would like to know! Thanx!!! ~ShAdOw06111  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me start from the beginning, like I said I came from the planet Earth and the country America. What I didn't tell you was the reason I went to Germany was because my job required me to. My job is to study a certain part of a war that consumed our whole planet. That part is called the Holocaust, when the country Germany would kill off certain types of people because they thought that they weren't fit to have a place on the planet. But enough about that, it doesn't matter now. So when I got to Germany I found a journal of a man who was being hunted during that time because of his religion. The last entry read, " I have found a place where I can be free of the Nazis. Hopefully when I return the war will be over and the people of Germany will be one step closer to realizing that Jews are people too." So I had no idea what this meant, so Shayna and I went to his old house. Behind a dresser we found a portal, that lead us to Montressor." Kristina said as she paced back and forth.  
  
"That still doesn't answer the question why the pirates chasing you." Mrs. Hawkins spoke up.  
  
"Do you want to tell it?" Kristina asked Shayna  
  
"Nope, they're chasing you, not me." Shayna answered  
  
"Alright, the reason, they are chasing me is because...one night I told a man about the portal. I thought I could trust him but he ended up telling pirates. So we got chased to every planet you could think of. They are after the coordinates for the portal." Kristina explained finally sitting on the floor.  
  
" But why are only after you, not Shayna? She came with you didn't she?" Jim asked looking at Kristina, with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, she did come with me but only I remembered the coordinates of the portal."  
  
"Oh, Silver do the pirates know that she's here?" Jim asked walking up to the pirate.  
  
"Not that I know of Jim-Bo. So I think she can stay here until they do."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't send you two out there with those pirates." Sarah said standing. "We still need to lock up, since Mr. Silver here broke our lock."  
  
"I'll get a new one, Mrs. Hawkins. Where are they?" Kristina said as she stood up off the ground.  
  
"I'll show you." Jim told her thinking that it would a perfect time to tell her his wish. He lead her to the back room and handed her a lock. Just as she turned to go he grabbed her hand. "Wait, I've decided on what I want."  
  
"What?" Kristina whispered.  
  
"A kiss." Jim whispered, Kristina leaned in and kissed Jim passionately.  
  
"You're welcome, I enjoyed that." Kristina said smiling as she walked out.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Please R/R people! I can't write another chapter without knowing what you think! Thanx!! Johnny Depp was really good in the Pirates of the Caribbean but Orlando Bloom was still really hot! I just saw the third Lord of the Rings and he was really hot, especially when he killed the elephant thingy! ~ShAdOw06111 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it was so long since I wrote my last chapter, I've been occupied with mid-terms. Just for your information I did quite well, so anywho. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. And I tried to make it longer, for the people who kept insisting *cough* angel *cough*. So I hope you guys R/R!!! Thanx for being so patient!  
  
~ShAdOw06111~  
  
Kristina walked out of the back room with Jim trailing her. She handed Mrs. Hawkins the lock and then sat down next to Silver. Mrs. Hawkins looked at Jim and then back at Kristina with a confused look on her face. She shook her head and then went to go lock the front door.  
  
"So Silver, how long will you be staying?" Jim asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm not sure Jim-Bo. I didn't really think about it to much. If its alright with your mother I would like to stay for awhile." Silver looked at Mrs. Hawkins as she secured the lock.  
  
"You can stay as long as you like Silver, as long as you don't cause trouble." She replied.  
  
"Thank you kindly, ma'm." Silver nodded and went to go sign in the guest book.  
  
"I think I will be turning in for the night, see you guys tomorrow!" Kristina said as she stood and walked up the stairs.  
  
"I agree with her! Nice to meet you Silver!" Shayna said as she raced up the stairs after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Kristina's Room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristina plopped on her bed and sighed. The nights excitement was finally catching up on her. She looked up to see Shayna enter the room.  
  
"What happened in the closet with you and Jim? Both of you walked out of there with guilty looks on your faces." Shayna stated as she sat next to Kristina.  
  
"We kissed." Kristina mumbled looking at the bed spread.  
  
"Oh really! You didn't tell me you liked Jim! If I'd known I would have gotten you two together!"  
  
"I didn't know myself until we kissed. I'm afraid that this won't last. We need to go back to Earth soon, without the pirates knowing. I need to tell my family that I'm alright."  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. I would like to see Earth again too. Are you going to tell them about Montressor?" "No way! I could never do that! If I did the press would be all over the place! No one can know about Montressor. If they did they would storm here and start controlling these people. If I could I would stay, but I can't let anyone know about this place. I need to seal off the entrance."  
  
"Ya, I miss my family to. Maybe we can come back here after we tell our families that we're alright. "  
  
"I don't think we could. Then they will either think we are nuts, or try to find this place themselves. Shayna how am I supposed to tell Jim that we can't be together? That I'm going to leave and never come back? I like it here, its nothing like Earth. The people are so peaceful and not trying to blow each other up with nuclear bombs. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Jim. He might know what to do. Or maybe there is something in that diary that you found. Do you think that guy ever went back home?"  
  
"He might have gone back, because the last message said that he wanted to see Germany after the war. Maybe the Hawkins knew him and just didn't know it."  
  
"Maybe, didn't Mrs. Hawkins say that her husband was from Earth? Maybe he knew him?"  
  
"Maybe. I'm going to talk to Jim and ask him." Kristina said as she stood up.  
  
"Don't bother, I heard everything." A voice said from the hallway. Jim stepped into the room with his hands behind his back.  
  
"I'm sorry Jim, I didn't ..." Kristina started to say but Jim held his hand up for silence.  
  
"It's alright, I know that you need to go home, if I was you I would do the same thing to. As for my dad, he left us when I was young. He never said anything about a friend from Earth, but he rarely said anything to me anyway. He always was thinking, and when I asked what he was thinking about he always replied, "war son, war." He was always moping around a lot. One time I heard my mom and him talking. He said that he needed to go somewhere. He said that he was going to come back, but he never did."  
  
"I'm sorry Jim, I didn't know." Kristina replied starring at him. He held her gaze and then wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"I don't think my father was depressed, I think his mind was occupied with something else. He always seemed like he was far away from here. He also had an accent, and some people made fun of him. When he got angry he would start swearing in a completely different language, one word he said a lot was, adonoi!"  
  
"Kristina, adonoi, means god in Hebrew. Why would Jim's father know Hebrew?"  
  
"Shayna! You know what I just realized, that Jim's father is the man from the diary! That would explain why he left and that he knows Hebrew!"  
  
"Wait! How would it explain why he left?" Jim asked starring at Kristina with disbelief. 'Could this man years back be my father?' he thought.  
  
"He left because he wanted to see if the war was over, but it wasn't so he got killed in the process! That's why he never came back Jim! Holy crap! Thats weird!"  
  
"But Kristina, that doesn't explain why the war was around a hundred years ago and when Jim's father left Jim was only four and he is 25 now! Thats not enough time to pass."  
  
"Maybe time goes faster on Earth than here, I mean we are millions of light years away. The only thing that I need to know is if this writing looks like your dad's handwriting." Kristina asked turning toward Jim. She pulled out a worn diary from under her pillow and handed it to Jim, who opened it up and studied the writing.  
  
"Ya, it does! Oh my god this is really weird! My dad wrote this diary! I need to go tell my mom!" Jim said as he sprinted down the hallway.  
  
"Shayna, we might have to stay here. I mean if we go back to the portal who know what could have happened on Earth. The whole planet could be destroyed, for all we know. I would like to see Earth one more time though."  
  
"I know what you mean. I think that we need to stay here, but we are going to have to face the pirates sooner or later. What are we going to do when they come?"  
  
"I don't know Shayna, I don't know."  
  
Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from downstairs. The two girls sprinted down the stairs with heavy objects in their hands.  
  
Sorry cliffhanger again! Please R/R people! I would like to know what you think! I just remembered that I didn't put Morph or B.E.N. in this story! Sorry! It's to late now!  
  
~ShAdOw06111~ 


	6. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

Author's Note: People!!!! Tsk, tsk!!! If at least 2 people don't review then I won't write some more!!! I need to know what you think should happen!!! Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry I haven't written in a really long time, I started writing another story, and then I got loads of homework. So but here's the next chapter in The Journal!!! R/R!!! Thanks!  
  
Left off here...Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from downstairs. The two girls sprinted down the stairs with heavy objects in their hands.  
  
Okay, so here's the next chapter!!!  
  
As soon as they reached the end of the staircase they saw that the recently locked door had been forced open. Pirates swarmed all over Jim, Mrs. Hawkins and Silver. Jim was effectively defending himself with a kitchen knife, while Mrs. Hawkins was grasping a frying pan. Silver had his mechanical arm turn into a thick sword. Unfortunately Shayna and Kristina had only a lamp and a leg of a broken chair.  
  
Once the pirates realized that Kristina and Shayna had joined the fight they left their original targets to go after the two girls. Kristina smashed the lamp on top of a pirates head and knocked him unconscious, but in the process she broke the lamp in two making it unusable. Shayna had hit a pirate over the head as well but the pirate's thick skull had broken the wooden chair leg. Jim, Silver and Mrs. Hawkins tried to get through the mass of pirates to help the two girls but were being shoved backwards. Eventually Jim got hit on the head with the hilt of a sword and the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was Kristina and Shayna trying to defend themselves against the onslaught of pirates. Kristina tried to run to Jim's side but was quickly picked up by a massive pirate, who seemed to be in charge.  
  
"Shayna!" Kristina screamed as she was being taken away. "Try to remember where the portal is! If you can, go back to Earth and warn them!"  
  
Then she was knocked unconscious by the massive pirate's sword hilt.  
  
I know you all hate me now!!! I'm sorry!!! Don't kill me!!! I couldn't think of what to do next!!! If you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME!!!! Thanx!!  
  
~ShAdOw06111 


End file.
